


News Breaking: Battle of Hogwarts

by selinasnapenorrington



Series: One-Shots Stories about Harry Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinasnapenorrington/pseuds/selinasnapenorrington
Series: One-Shots Stories about Harry Potter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115993
Kudos: 1





	News Breaking: Battle of Hogwarts

  
  
BATTLE OF HOGWARTS!  
OVER 50 WAS KILLED!   
WE WON!

Today, 2 May 1998, there was a battle in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You-Know-Who(who also know as Lord Voldemort and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) lead his Death Eaters to Hogwarts. This battle also lead to the end of the Second World War!

This Battle also leads to the death of 50 more people was killed. The newly appointed Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, said that, "The people who was killed in the battle will be sorely missed and be remembered forever. They are also the heroes in the Wizarding World. And there will be a memorial on 5 May in Hogsmeade.

And I, Cara Prince, are going to tell you all...my dear friends in the Wizarding World. That Harry Potter has killed Voldemort early today! We won! Congratulations Mr Potter! You are our Hero!

And below is a list of the casualties who fight for the Light Side:

➮ Severus Snape   
➮ Fred Weasley   
➮ Colin Creevey  
➮ Remus Lupin  
➮ Nymphadora Tonks Lupin   
➮ Lavender Brown   
➮ and 50 others

And below is a list of casualties who is in the Dark Side:

➮ Lord Voldemort   
➮ Bellatrix Lestrange   
➮Vincent Crabbe   
➮Scabior  
➮ and Unknown number of Death Eaters

Let's raised our wands and pray for the casualties in the Battle of Hogwarts. /*

Below are some information of the casualties that fight for the light side.

Severus Snape (1960.01.09 - 1998.05.02), 38, was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Severus Snape was a former Headmaster and Professor of Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts. He was a known Death Eater, but he was revealed to be a spy for the Order of Phoenix and the hero in the Wizarding World by Harry Potter. He was the son of Muggle Tobias Snape and pureblood Eileen Prince. His death was witnessed by The Golden Trio. He was also awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class by the Minister of Magic for his all the services he had rendered for the benefit of our wizarding community.

Fred Weasley (1978.04.01-1998.05.02),20, was killed in an explosion when he was fighting alongside with his older brother, Percy. He was a prankster and also one of the owners of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He was the forth son of Pureblood Molly and Arthur Weasley. He was also the twin of George Weasley.

Colin Creevey (1981.06.17-1998.05.02), 16, was killed by a Death Eater who was pointing his wand to kill Harry Potter. Mr Creevey throw himself between the killing curse, to sacrifice himself for Mr Potter according to Ms Lovegood. He was a Gryffindor like Mr Potter and also a member of Dumbledore's Army. He was a student who like to take pictures. He was the son of two Muggles and he has a younger brother, Dennis.

Remus Lupin (1960.03.10-1998.05.02), 38, was killed by Antonin Dolohov. He was a former professor of Defence against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts. He was known as a werewolf. He was also a member of The Order of Phoenix and the Marauders. He was the only son of John and Hope Lupin. He married Nymphadora Tonks in June 1997. They had a son called Teddy. He was also awarded Order of Merlin,First Class.

Nymphadora Lupin (1972.06.23-1998.05.02), 25, was killed by no other than her own aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. She was a former auror. She was a Metamorphmagus which allowed her to change her appearance in her own will. She was a member of the Order of Phoenix. She was the only daughter of Pureblood Andromeda Black and Muggleborn Ted Tonks. She married to Remus Lupin in June 1997. The couple had a son, Teddy.

Lavender Brown (1980.02.10-1998.05.02),18, was killed by werewolf Fenrir Greyback. She was a Gryffindor former student. She used to date one of the Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley. She was the daughter of Mr and Mrs Brown.

And today, 2 May 1998 will always be remembered by all the people in the Wizarding World. And once again congratulations of the victory. And the ones who died, I wish you all rest in peace.

\- Cara Prince, Daily Prophet journalist


End file.
